McFarlane Toys/Series 3
McFarlane's Halo 3 Series 3 has 24 different figures, the most in any series so far. Series 3's packaging is the same as Series 2, except with a different design. There are two types of card backs for Series 3: one with just an English description, and one with English, Spanish, and French descriptions. Both types are available in North America and other countries. They all give you 10 Halo Points. Campaign Master Chief Once again, a new Master Chief figure is out from McFarlane. This is the 3rd edition of John-117 action figure. The series 3 Master Chief includes a Sniper Rifle and a Spike Grenade. It stands 5 inches tall and is articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet. War Chieftain action figure]] The Brute War Chieftain is based on the War Chieftains from Halo 3. It measures 6.25 inches at the top of the head (7.5 inches with the helmet on). It is articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees and ankles. This figure comes with a Fuel Rod Gun. the chieftain features a removable helmet. It is also the tallest figure in the series. Flood Combat The Flood Combat Human ' is the first Flood figure from McFarlane. The figure will includes a SMG and a stand. There is a Covenant symbol on the back of the package, even though this figure is more UNSC than Covenant, as it is an infected UNSC Marine. It measures 4.25 inches tall and is articulated at the elbows, wrists, waist, knees and ankles. It will look rather odd when its joints are bent, because the figure has many odd bulges and bumps that won't be aligned right when the joints are bent. Jackal Major Major action figure with its shield and Plasma Pistol.]] The 'Jackal Major action figure was made available in September 2008. It wields a Plasma Pistol. It is seen that the Jackal Major has a red shield, although Jackal Majors have violet shields in the games. It measures 5.25 inches at the top of the head and is articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees and ankles. Brute Stalker (Active Camouflage) The Active Camouflaged Brute Stalker, is a Brute Stalker in his active camouflage mode, from Halo 3. It features two Spikers and a removable helmet. This figure is an exclusive from both Wal-Mart and Toys 'R' Us. Matchmaking Elite Combat Series 3 introduces Elites into the matchmaking figures. They come in three colors; blue, blue with yellow as a secondary color, and red with silver as a secondary. All come with dual Plasma Rifles. Like Spartan figures, they have removable armor. The figures measure 5.5 inches at top of head and are articulated at the top and base of the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees and ankles. *The blue Elite was mass released. *The red and silver and blue and yellow Elite were made only available at Walmart and Toys 'R' Us. Spartan CQB The CQB armor is a returning model of Spartans from previous series. There are two color variants; a violet version and a steel version. They are articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet. Like all other McFarlane figures, it includes a removable helmet, chest and shoulder armor. *The violet Spartan is a Big Bad Toy Store exclusive. It comes with dual Spikers and a frag grenade and has orange detail coloring. *The silver Spartan is a Wal-Mart and Toys R Us exclusive. It comes with a Battle Rifle and a frag grenade and has orange detail coloring. Spartan EOD There is only one EOD figure; a steel color with white detail coloring. It is armed with a Sniper Rifle and a Fragmentation Grenade. It is articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet and an exclusive at GameStop. Spartan EVA There are two new colors of the EVA Spartans; cyan and pink. They are articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet. *The cyan Spartan has a Spartan Laser and a Fragmentation Grenade, and is a Walmart exclusive. It has orange detail coloring. *The pink Spartan has an MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System and a Frag Grenade and is a D&R Line-ups exclusive. It has white detail coloring. Spartan Hayabusa Hayabusa is a new armor for Spartans, first seen in Series 3. The Hayabusa Spartans come in two colors: red and orange in Series 3. Both are armed with a Battle rifle and a Fragmentation Grenade and stands 5 inches tall. They are articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet. *The red Spartan has yellow detail coloring, and was mass released. *The orange Spartan has yellow detail coloring as well and was only available in UK and Australia. An interesting note is that, although Hayabusa is a rival of the MJOLNIR Project, it still has Mark VI written on the Spartan's right arm, although the Hayabusa shoulder plate covers it. Spartan Mark VI There is only one new color of the MJOLNIR Mark VI Spartan figure; silver with gold detail coloring. It comes armed with a Needler and a Fragmentation Grenade. This figure is articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet. It is not available in the US or Canada. Spartan ODST There are three new colors of the ODST Spartans; pale, brown, and active-camouflage. They are all armed with a Battle rifle and a Fragmentation Grenade. They are all articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet and an exclusive at GameStop. *The pale Spartan has red detail coloring and is an Entertainment Earth exclusive. *The brown Spartan has yellow detail coloring and is a Wal-Mart exclusive. *The active-camouflaged Spartan is a Toys 'R' Us and Wal-Mart exclusive. Spartan Rogue The Rogue helmet is a new armor for McFarlane's Spartans. Since the Rogue armor is just a helmet, the rest of the armor is Mark VI. There are two colors of Rogue Spartans: olive and gold. They are articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet. *The olive Spartan is available everywhere and has red detail coloring. It has a Brute Shot and a Fragmentation Grenade. Since the olive Spartan's hand is different from other Spartan figure hands (to hold the Brute Shot), it can not hold any of the other Spartans' weapons, nor can they hold the Brute Shot. *The gold Spartan is a FYE exclusive, and is armed with a Battle rifle and a Fragmentation Grenade. Both figures stand 5.25 inches tall. Spartan Scout There are two new colors of Spartan Scouts: blue and crimson. They are articulated at the neck, shoulders, elbows, wrists, waist, hips, knees, ankles and feet. *The blue Spartan is a Wal-Mart exclusive and is armed with a Beam Rifle and Frag Grenade. It has yellow detail coloring. Though the blue one is part of Series 3, it is pictured on the back of Series 2 figures. *The crimson Spartan is a Diamond Distributors exclusive and is armed with a Shotgun and Frag Grenade. It has white detail coloring. Normally, the weapons from the Scout Spartan are smaller than other figures' weapons, but the blue Spartan's Beam Rifle is the right size, while the crimson Spartan's Shotgun is still slightly smaller. Category:Action Figures